Fluid-energized, or inflatable, packers are isolation devices used in a wellbore to seal the inside of the wellbore or a downhole tubular. Inflatable packers generally rely on elastomeric bladders to expand and form an annular seal when inflated by fluid pressure. Typically, inflatable packers are controlled by packer valves. Various configurations of packer valves have been devised, including two-valve controlled packers in which one valve is used to inflate the packer and the other is used to regulate the maximum pressure applied to the packer. In a typical configuration, packer valves are controlled by sending control balls through a tool string to actuate or release one or more of the valves.